Dangers associated with texting (or communicating) during a driving process are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to an attempt to prevent a driver from engaging in the aforementioned behavior. Prevention devices may be installed in a vehicle as well as applications installed on a phone such that features of the phone are disabled during vehicle motion. Additional applications may allow parents to control a child's phone from a remote location as well as access reports with respect to usage of the child's phone during driving. Similarly, mobile alert devices may be integrated within a vehicle to detect that a driver is driving and to maintain the status of the driver in order to intercept calls and texts from the initiator to determine what an initiator reacts to the driver's status. Further typical solutions completely lock down recipient devices from receiving any phone calls (e.g., directing a caller to voicemail) and text messages (e.g., disabling text notifications), rather than allowing an initiator to decide/schedule a text to be transmitted at a later time. Additionally, typical vehicle motion detection system s rely determining that a cell phone is connected to an automobile rather than using sensors on a phone or vehicle to detect motion.
However, the aforementioned solutions may require active participation by the driver to enable the solution thereby requiring that a distracted driver (or parent) recognize an inability to police themselves and willingly subject themselves to the inconvenience and frustration of being blocked from engaging in the dangerous behavior. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may require multiple devices for determining a driver status. As a result, the current solutions do not comprise an effective means for combating distracted driving within the driving population.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to present an initiator with a communication recipient status to select enabling or disabling a communication initiation process.